


Lavender and Velvet

by conniptionns, MichaelLarkin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Competence Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Kid Fic, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Neil has a daughter, Relationship Negotiation, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sub-Drop, Subspace, sex up front feelings later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLarkin/pseuds/MichaelLarkin
Summary: Neil's poor luck over the last couple of years has reached a breaking point with the mother of his child - she's threatening to move his daughter across the country. Between the three jobs, he still isn't making enough to get custody or move with her. Is he desperate enough to effectively sign his soul away to corporate lawyer/monster?





	1. Pull up to the City

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [needs must](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330890) by [thatotherperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe I love fixing and reposting fics. New! Stuff! Coming! Soon!
> 
> I need your help with this. I haven't written anything but poetry in a long time! In fact, I have 9 poems being published this semester and you can actually find the first two [here](http://cabildoquarterly.tumblr.com/post/182453583620/new-poetry-morgan-russell)
> 
> Brynna is here with her whip, keeping me honest, so we WILL be updating this more regularly or she'll whup my ass

Neil lives the way most forced college dropouts live; he rents a shitty apartment with a water heater the size of a small thimble. Sometimes, in winter, he has to roll the dice on whether freezing or starving would be better since turning on the heater would make his electric bill skyrocket. Life’s a bitch, but when life was in the city limits, not even the three jobs he worked were enough to soften the edges.

A shaggy-haired teenager walks in the door, and Neil envies how easy his life seems.

“Welcome to Gezzo’s, what can I get for you?”

Neil’s a line cook at Gezzo’s, a shitty west coast burrito joint in walking distance of his apartment. He lucked out and got the job just over three years ago, after dropping out of university when he found out he got a girl pregnant.

The pregnancy was an accident. More so than most nineteen-going-on-twenty-year-olds who claimed the same thing. Neil only ever had sex once. He just isn’t interested. When asked, he always says that he doesn’t have the time or inclination—the only reasons accepted by society—because apparently, not desiring sex was unthinkable.

He didn’t swing. He’d yet to meet someone that he could even consider wanting to sleep with. Fucking her had been akin to his thirteen-year-old self-experiment where he kissed a boy after school...in that, it was an experiment.

How was he supposed to know the one in one hundred chance of getting pregnant would land on the experimenting demisexual, with the first and only person he has even slept with. He didn’t even like her, and the sex had done nothing to change his apathy toward the act, and the consequences of that action made the prospect of doing it again unfathomable.

Marilyn’s mother was a bit of a mess. Neil still isn’t sure what possessed him to have sex with her. It probably had something to do with her asking, “Want to have sex?” while he watched people smoke up at a frat party that he didn’t even want to be at. Honestly, there weren’t any warning signs that she was a raging bitch that lived to make men miserable.

Oh, and that she was five years older than him, lurking at a Columbia party hoping for a rich frat boy to ruin. Sadly, for her, she ended up with a broke, confused NYU teen instead. Marilyn was the only positive to come from the mess that was Neil’s life. She was worth every moment and more.

“Umm, dude. I’ve said my order twice. Are you going to start it or what?”

Neil zones back in, flashing a forced apologetic grin. Smiling isn’t a natural reaction for Neil. He has a resting bitch face and a disposition that does not lean in the direction of sunny.

When he gets through the transaction, he takes his fifteen. Marilyn had been picked up from Mom’s Day Out, which was essentially a pre-pre-school that Neil pays for every month in addition to child support because it’s that or an underfunded childcare center that Neil is certain is riddled with disease.

Every day when Marilyn gets home, Neil makes sure to call her no matter how busy he was. She doesn’t live with him, but she is still the most important thing in his life.

The call goes through and Marilyn’s mother answers. Neil grits his teeth, hoping to navigate the tense conversation without having a coronary. To say he is not expecting what she has to say would be an understatement.

“Neil,” she bites out, terse.

“Glad you remembered my name. Can I speak with Marilyn?”

“In a minute, I just wanted to let you know that when my lease is up, I’m going to be taking a job in San Diego, and I’ll be taking Marilyn with me.

_ What the fuck. _

“You can’t do that.” Neil is frantic.

“Actually, I can. I have primary custody, and when we go to the next court hearing, the judge is going to see that a raise in my income is all the better for Marilyn. Neil, we’re supposed to have her needs at heart.”

“You cannot take my daughter away from me.”

She gets vicious. “I can do as I damn well please, you know that. You work three jobs and can barely afford child support. What lawyer are you going to be able to afford that could possibly beat daddy? Here’s Marilyn. She broke her wrist on the playground and the visit to the doctor was $1,700. I’ll need half of that by this weekend or I’ll be taking you to court early.”

“What the fuck? You have got to be kidding me. Is it some kind of sick joke to you to leave that shit to the last minute? You’re a goddamn piece of work, you know that, E—”

“Daddy!” Marilyn screams, cutting Neil off mid-tirade.

“Baby! How is your wrist?” Neil switched gears, giving himself whiplash.

“I bwoke it, but I got lellow on it. Mommy said I am bwave.”

“Yes, you are. You’re my smart, brave little girl. You got a yellow cast?”

She parrots back, “Catht.”

“Cah-sst,” Neil corrects.

“No, cassssst.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“You love that word, don’t you babydoll?”

“No.”

Neil laughs and Marilyn’s tiny giggles join him. He can’t imagine a world where she is across the country from him, but he can’t afford a move to San Diego. His only hope is to get custody of her at the family court hearing before her mother gets the chance to move her out there.

He listens to Marilyn ramble on about her day until his boss comes back to the breakroom to tell him his fifteen is long over. He sighs, knowing Marilyn is probably going to cry when he tries to hang up.

“Dats why I picked lellow, Daddy!”

“That’s a good reason, baby girl. Daddy has to go now though. He has to go back to work.” He pulls the phone away from his ear in time for the piercing wail to cut across the line.

Neil is useless for the rest of his shift. His mind constantly racing around and around. Trying desperately to figure out, first, how to come up with half the money for the cast, and second, how to keep his baby from being dragged across the country by that heinous harpy that devil-taloned, she-demon witch.

So far, he’s come up with more names for HER and nothing for his plans. He needs money and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've read it, but it's been a minute! Reread and leave new thoughts?


	2. Tell Me I'm Your Lily

The sky opens up and starts pouring as Neil jogs to his shift at his third job. He comes in the back, shaking off his hair entering the smoky interior of The Lounge. The smell of cigarettes always lingers on him when he leaves, sometimes finding it to be a reminder of his mom and her resilience, other times it brought back the fire and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe, hand reflexively touching a scarred cheek. He hates how the smell never comes across good at the court meetings. She is always planning the court dates on being in the morning after his late shifts, so he has to show up rumpled, tired, and smelling of smokes and liquor.

Fuck, he hated her.

“You know, your face is going to freeze like that one day and you’ll only have yourself to blame.”

Neil looks up to see Dan Wilds at the top of the stairs looking down at him. Neil met Dan in his freshman Algebra course at NYU. He offered tutoring sessions as a way to make additional cash. She was a double major in Exercise Science and Education; her dream being to coach her own exy team.

After Neil dropped out, she had been the one to get him the job at The Lounge as a bartender. Without Dan, Neil never would have made it, because this gig was his highest paid and highest tipped job.

“Hey!”

Dan’s suddenly directly in front of Neil, tapping him on the forehead. She clearly had already done her makeup for the night but was still in a pair of NYU sweats. She always changes into her outfits at the last possible moment. Neil asked her about it once. Dan had paused for a long moment before telling him that she didn’t hate the job, but she hated the way people treated her when she was wearing those clothes. As if she could ever be less of a person because of choices that let her pay for NYU on her own.

Neil can’t understand anyone thinking lowly of her because of a job. She is the strongest person he knows, but his thoughts usually ran in the opposite direction of most people.

“What’s wrong?” her teasing expression turns to one of concern as Neil continues to not respond.

He sighs. “She’s taking Marilyn from me. She’s taking her and moving her across the country, and there is not a damn thing I can do to stop her.”

Dan leads him over to a back corner of the club.

“Listen, I know you probably noticed some  _ ahem _ possibly shady stuff going on at the club. Aaron, the owner, has a side business for the wealthy elite to pay for submissives.”

“Prostitution, then?”

“No, people who are paid to submit only, but are able to perform sexual acts if they so choose. Anyway, if you really are that desperate, I know there are a lot of people that would be interested in someone that looks like you.”

“How do you know about it?”

“How do you think I got the money to get away from my family?”

“Nepotism?”

That makes her laugh. “From who? No, but I only did it for a couple of months. I’m vers but more of a top. It wasn’t that bad. Sometimes it was even amazing! It all depends on the person you get, you know? For the amount of money you’d need, it sounds like you’d need a longer gig than me, and those are hard to come by.

“After your shift tonight, if you’re interested, you should go upstairs and talk to Aaron. I think people would even be willing to pay extra for your inexperience.”

“You mean the fact that I’ve had sex once?”

“I mean the fact that the kinkiest thing you’ve done is have a one night stand that ended in a pregnancy.”

“Dan, that’s not kinky.”

“I know. You really haven’t gotten any better at recognizing sarcasm, have you?”

“You took me off guard. What if—well, you know I’m not interested in sex, right?”

“Submission is about more than sex. Talk to Aaron.”

Neil’s mind races the entire time he’s at work, botching drinks he’s been making since birth. His mind constantly circling back to his conversation with Dan. Is he desperate enough to sell his body like that? Is he really willing to give himself over to another person like that?

The answer he keeps coming back to is yes. He is.

After final call, and the bouncers have run out the last frat boy, he and Matt take turns wiping down the bar. Matt continually glancing at him, wondering why Neil was so off his game tonight but knowing better than to ask.

Honestly, Neil doesn’t deserve him. Friendship with Matt is almost always too easy. He takes Neil’s quirks and silences in stride, still seeming determined to make him a best friend for life.

Even though Neil is having an out of body experience, he jokes awkwardly with Matt as they both punch out, promising to meet up later in the week to play Fortnite.

Matt cuffs him gently on the ear before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, whistling at the dressing room where Dan is idling quietly, taking off her makeup. Neil wishes she would give Matt a chance, but both he and Matt know better than to hold their breath

Neil shakes his head, fond, and with one all too knowing look from Dan, he heads up the stairs to Aaron Minyard’s office.

Neil knocks tentatively on the door and is immediately answered with a short-tempered, “What?”

It was almost enough to crumple his resolve, but then he imagines Marilyn being so far from him and he steels himself for what he’s certain will be an excruciatingly awkward meeting.

“Mr. Minyard, I was wondering if I could have a word?”

“It’s Aaron, and that was more than one word. Sit,” he orders, smirking at Neil. “Dan informed me that you might be stopping by.”

“Well, that’s not awkward at all.” Neil’s gut clenches because there’s no turning back now.


	3. I'll Be In That Dress You Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly the contract but exybee demanded a chapter, I never said it was a CONTENT chapter :P

Aaron hands him a stack of papers and jerks his head towards the neighboring conference room.

“Fill that out, google what you need to. I have a couple of people in mind, but I need to know your limits first.”

Neil forgets to respond. He is a bit overwhelmed, but makes his way into the conference room, snagging a pen out of the cup on Aaron’s desk as he goes.

Once he’s seated himself, he starts reading and has to google almost every other word. The definitions and images do nothing to quell his anxiety. He wishes he turned SafeSearch on, but he supposes he was better off. Forewarned is forearmed or something like that. He can’t help the twinge of arousal he feels at certain things or the blatant fear at others. Is snuffing really a thing?

Neil can understand and even look forward to some of the things listed before him, but he knows he has certain hard limits that he could never get around. Knives, fire, any kind of burns really, and extreme humiliation. As much as Neil wants to say they can do anything carte blanche, to give Marilyn the best chance, but he knows his past could come back to haunt at any time. Besides, he knows well enough to let sleeping dogs lie; he can’t imagine being that vulnerable in front of anyone either.

He gathers up the papers and the pen. Hours have passed at this point, but Aaron was still in the same position Neil had left him in, looking grumpy as ever.

He takes the papers from Neil’s hand and flips through them quickly but with a careful eye, before he looks up and asks, “Any questions?”

Neil can tell that he isn’t expecting a reply.

He shakes his head, numb, and Aaron gives a terse nod. “I’ll contact you within the next couple of days.”

* * *

 

Neil answered his phone, half asleep, "Yeah?"

"This is Aaron Minyard. I emailed you a contract for you to go over. Bring it to my office once you've gone over it, and we'll talk about who I think you'd be a good fit for, don't sign it until we speak or you've met him. It is okay that it's him, correct?"

"I—uh, yes. I understand."

"Good. Be in my office an hour before your shift starts."

Neil looked at the little analog clock on his dresser and mentally face-palmed. He had so much to do today.

"Yes, sir."

Neil queued up his email on his phone before skimming the pages and pulling out his laptop. This required a close reading.

~*~*~*~

**Dominant/Submissive Contract**

I Neil Josten, hereinafter referred to as submissive, do of my own free will, and being of sound mind and body, do hereby offer myself in consensual submission to Andrew Minyard, hereinafter referred to as Master, for the period beginning at midnight on ____________ and ending at midnight on ______________. This agreement may be terminated at any time before the above-named date by either party only in the event of a breach of contract. On the above-named date, this agreement will be reviewed, negotiated and rewritten or terminated.

**1.0 submissive**

The submissive agrees to submit completely to the Master in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the submissive may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the Master without risking punishment, except in situations where the submissive's veto (see 1.1) applies. The submissive also agrees that once entered into the Contract, their body belongs to their Master; to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. All of the submissive's possessions likewise belong to the Master to do with as they see fit. Including, but not restricted to; all assets, finances and material goods. The submissive agrees to please the Master to the best of their ability, in that they now exist solely for the pleasure of said Master. The submissive will have their hair washed and brushed in the style Master prefers at all times. The submissive agrees to wear any and all clothing Master picks. The submissive agrees to answer any and all questions asked by Master freely, promptly, and to the best of their knowledge. They further agree to volunteer any information that Master should know regarding their physical or emotional state. Master agrees to never use this information to harm them in any way. The submissive agrees to address Master as "Sir" or "Master" unless otherwise directed. They agree to speak respectfully to Master at all times, including times not spent in a scene. Master may address the submissive in any way they so choose.

**1.1 submissive's veto**

 

The submissive, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the Master, at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances, or other circumstances agreed on by both Master and submissive:

  * Where said command conflicts with any existing laws and may lead to fines, arrest, or prosecution of the submissive.
  * Where said command may cause extreme damage to submissive's life. Such as losing their job, causing family stress, etc.
  * Where said command may cause permanent bodily harm (see 4.0) to the submissive.
  * Where said command may cause psychological trauma to the submissive



**2.0 The Master**

The Master accepts the responsibility of the submissive’s body and worldly possessions, to do with as they see fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. The Master agrees to care for the submissive, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the submissive, as long as they own them. The Master also accepts the commitment to treat the submissive properly, to train,  punish, care for the submissive, and use them as they see fit. Master agrees to learn what excites the submissive through exploration and communication and try to incorporate this into the relationship. Master agrees to furnish the submissive with a symbolic token of ownership. The submissive agrees to wear this symbol at all times, except when Master states to do so would be inappropriate or would non-contractually involve others. Master accepts full responsibility of the submissive. This includes but is not limited to their: survival, health, physical well-being, and mental well-being.

**3.0 Scenes**

The submissive accepts full responsibility for informing Master of any real or perceived dangers or safety concerns, but also states that Master's decision will be final regarding these issues, with the proper explanation. Master agrees that the submissive will not be punished for respectfully stating these concerns. Master further agrees to listen to their concerns with a clear and open mind. Master shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon the submissive which might require the attention of someone outside the relationship. The submissive agrees to accept the responsibility of using a safe word when necessary. They acknowledge that the safe word is  **grapefruit** and the safe signal is  **two raised fingers on the left hand** . Master accepts the responsibility of assessing situations where the submissive calls safe word and will, to the best of their ability, stop the activity entirely. Master agrees not to punish them for the use of a safe word. Thereafter the situation will be discussed calmly between the Master and the submissive, find the problem and mediate a solution. Master agrees to furnish all toys such as vibrators, etc. and punishment implements such as crops and whips. The submissive agrees to clean and maintain all toys, have them available for Master's use at all times, and inform Master of any needed repairs or replacements. The Master and submissive will discuss and write out their soft and hard limits. They both agree to never violate these limits without prior negotiation or consent of the other. (Found in the appendix). At the end of the play, Master will remember the aftercare for both of them; it is an important part of a scene and will conclude play. 

**3.1 Aftercare**

Physical Aftercare

Couple cuddling in aftercare Physical care is the most obvious and immediate part of aftercare. This can include considerations such as:

  * Removing your partner from all BDSM paraphernalia
  * Attending to any first aid concerns
  * Providing access to food or drink
  * Providing a warm blanket/clothing
  * Minimizing (or maximizing depending on bottom preference) marks through use of creams such as Arnica (for bruises) or ice to reduce inflammation  
Providing a quiet place to sit, lie down, curl up, cuddle together 
  * Cater to the comfort of all 5 senses, such as controlling light and smells
  * Physical contact such as kissing, cuddling, stroking of skin or hair (obviously appropriate to the relationship with your play partner)
  * Ensuring enough time has passed before letting your partner drive



Emotional Aftercare

Emotional or mental aftercare is equally important and can be more difficult for some. This can include considerations such as:

  * Good communication about the scene. Discuss good and bad points of your experience, be open to hearing your partner’s feelings
  * Provide assurance that your partner is not disgusting or to be ashamed of their kink 
  * Checking in with your partner a few days after the scene to ensure no lingering negative emotions
  * Sub-drop: During a scene or play session, a sub often experiences a large rush of endorphins which can result in a heightened emotional state. When this endorphin rush slows down or stops entirely, it is common to feel a sense of ‘drop’ where it is very easy to feel overwhelmed, sad or lonely. This is commonly known as sub-drop.
    * Sub-drop can also occur due to the emotional experience that comes with a power exchange dynamic. Aftercare can serve as a method of grounding the participants; it is always important to remind the other after a scene or play that you are both equal and respected.



**4.0 Punishment**

The submissive agrees and understands that any infractions of this agreement, or any act they commit which displeases Master, will result in punishment. The submissive will gracefully accept punishment and try to learn from it. They agree to assemble the punishment materials as ordered by Master and assume any position needed to accept the punishment. They understand that failure to comply with Master's orders will result in a more severe punishment. Master will inform submissive that they are being punished when punishment occurs. Master will explain the reason for punishment either before, during, or following punishment. Master agrees to discipline only out of a desire to better the submissive and further agrees to never punish out of, or during, feelings of anger.

**4.1 Rules of Punishment**

Punishment of the submissive is subject to certain rules designed to protect the slave from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm (see 4.2). Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm or the following forms of abuse:

  1. Blood may not be drawn at any time. Punishment must stop immediately if blood is drawn
  2. Burning the body
  3. Drastic loss of circulation
  4. Causing internal bleeding
  5. Loss of consciousness
  6. Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food, water, or sunlight for extended periods of time.



**4.2 Permanent Bodily Harm**

Since the body of the submissive now belongs to the Master, it is the Master's responsibility to protect that body from permanent bodily harm. Should the submissive ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should they so desire. Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as:

  * Death
  * Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function, including broken bones.
  * Any permanent marks on the skin, including scars, burns, or tattoos, unless accepted by the submissive.
  * Any loss of hair, unless accepted by the submissive.
  * Any piercing of the flesh which leaves a permanent hole, unless accepted by the submissive.
  * Any diseases that could result in any of the above results, including sexually transmitted diseases.



**5.0 Other**

The submissive may not seek any other Master or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without the Master's permission; to do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. The Master may not accept other submissives or lovers. Under no circumstance will the Master give the submissive to other Masters.

**6.0 Secrecy**

All physical evidence of the agreement will be kept in total secrecy, except where both Master and submissive agree. Any violation of this clause shall be cause to terminate this contract, should the injured party wish it. The materials and physical evidence shall be kept under lock and key in a place acceptable to both parties.

**7.0 Alteration and Termination of Contract**

This contract may not be altered, except when both Master and submissive agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed. This contract may be terminated at any time by the Master or the submissive. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the agreement, including this contract, will be destroyed, and all materials and belongings shall belong to the Master, to be shared or kept as they see fit. The submissive, having agreed to give up their body to the Master, shall once again own their body.

Submissive's Signature

I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to give everything I own to my Master, and further accept their claim of ownership over my physical body. I understand that I will be commanded and trained and punished as a submissive, and I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my Master to the best of my abilities. I further understand that I can withdraw from this contract at any time. 

Name: _________________________

Signature: ______________________

Date: __________________________ 

Master's Signature

I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this submissive as my property, body and possessions, and to care for them to the best of my ability. I shall provide for their security and well-being and command them, train them, and punish them as a submissive. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, and agree that no harm shall come to them as long as they are mine. I further understand that I can withdraw from this contract at any time. 

Name: _________________________

Signature: ______________________

Date: __________________________ 

**APPENDIX**

Soft Limits

  * Arm & leg sleeves (arm binders)
  * Aromas
  * Beating (soft)
  * Blindfolding
  * Being Bitten
  * Breath control
  * Choking
  * Clothespins
  * Cuffs (leather)
  * Cuffs (metal)
  * Erotic Dance (serving Dom)
  * Exercise (forced/required)
  * Following orders
  * Gags
  * Hairbrush spankings
  * Hair pulling
  * Handjobs (serving Dom)
  * Harnessing (leather)
  * Harnessing (rope)
  * Having food chosen for you
  * Having clothing chosen for you
  * Housework (doing)
  * Ice cubes
  * Immobilization*
  * Intricate (Japanese) rope bondage
  * Kneeling
  * Leather restraints
  * Lectures for misbehavior
  * Lingerie (wearing)
  * Massage (receiving)
  * Nipple clamps
  * Outdoor scenes
  * Pain (mild)
  * Phone sex (serving Dom)
  * Public exposure
  * Punishment scene
  * Restrictive rules on behavior
  * Rope/body harness
  * Scratching (receiving)
  * Sensory deprivation
  * Skinny dipping
  * Slutty clothing (private)
  * Spanking
  * Spreader bars
  * Standing in corner
  * Suspension (upright)
  * Teasing
  * Wax play*
  * Wooden paddles



Hard Limits

  * Age Play
  * Anal sex
  * Anal plugs
  * Asphyxiation
  * Branding
  * Cages (locked inside)
  * Caning
  * Chains
  * Chastity belts
  * Cock worship
  * Collars
  * Competition (with other subs)
  * Cropping
  * Dildos
  * Double Penetration
  * Face Slapping
  * Fantasy abandonment
  * Fantasy rape
  * Fear (being scared)
  * Fisting
  * Forced masturbation
  * Forced nudity
  * Harems (serving with other subs)
  * Hoods
  * Human puppy dog
  * Humiliation
  * Hypnotism
  * Kidnapping
  * Leather clothing
  * Licking (non-sexual)
  * Medical scenes
  * Nipple weights
  * Oral/anal play (rimming)
  * Orgasm denial
  * Orgasm control
  * Prison scenes
  * Religious scenes
  * Rubber/latex clothing
  * Scarification
  * Scat play
  * Serving
  * Serving as art
  * Serving as furniture
  * Serving as maid
  * Serving orally (sexual)
  * Serving as waiter
  * Shaving
  * Sleep deprivation
  * Sleep Sacks
  * Snuffing
  * Sounding
  * Spandex clothing
  * Speech restrictions
  * Suspension (inverted)
  * Supplying new partners for Dom
  * Swallowing Semen
  * Swapping
  * Swinging
  * Tattooing
  * Tickling
  * Triple penetration
  * Uniforms
  * Verbal humiliation
  * Vibrator on genitals
  * Video recordings
  * Watersports
  * Water torture
  * Waxing (hair removal)
  * Wearing symbolic jewelry
  * Whipping



**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and drop a comment! We need praise in order to continue writing lol ;)


End file.
